Emission vérité !
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Harry, à quarante ans, décide de se livrer au monde sorcier. Il a des compte à régler, et j'ai l'honneur d'être la radio choisie pour cette émission vérité : Bienvenu sur The Seiiran's Radio. Vous pouvez laisser vos mess : nous les donnerons à Harry !
1. Chapter 1

**Emission vérité !**

La guerre était finie depuis près de cinq maintenant. Harry et Hermione vivaient au Square et Ron venait les voir de temps en temps. La vie se déroulait sous les yeux aujourd'hui froids de Harry Potter. Son cœur ne battait plus pour rien. Son cœur ne battait que pour envoyer des salves de sang dans son corps. Harry Potter ne riait plus que rarement. Harry Potter ne souriait plus, il ne pleurait plus non plus. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas la force. Hermione avait tout tenté pour revoir apparaître les dents de son ami, autrement que par le rictus méprisant qu'il offrait parfois devant une famille ou un couple.

Oui, elle avait tout fait, de la potion _Felicis_, au sort d'_Allégresse_, en passant par des blagues plus pourries les unes que les autres.

Harry Potter était devenu un nouveau Severus Rogue. Même ses élèves, à qui il dispensait les cours de DCFM, sentaient une boule naître au creux de leurs ventres devant la salle de cours.

Non, vraiment Harry Potter n'était plus le même...

Mais je lui laisse maintenant la parole à notre antenne. On l'a sauvé, et la reconnaissnce qu'il lui doit devait se faire ici. Il nous l'a dit. Alors voilà, chers auditeurs, je laisse mon micro à celui que l'on nomme maintenant : Celui-qui-ne-survécut-pas.

Harry...

* * *

_Froissement, bruits de fond..._

_

* * *

_

Merci Seiiran. Bonjour à tous, je suis Harry Potter, vous me connaissez tous, même si je souhaiterai être resté un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Certains diront que je crache dans la soupe, d'autres pleureront. Les uns me crache dessus, les autres pleurent mon cas. Mais je ne veux ni pitié, ni jalousie. Tous, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressens. Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer...

* * *

Me revoilà pour noël avec une nouvelle histoire courte (Quelques chapitres, m'enfin, vous connaissez tous mon inclinaison à publier plus que prévu... -.-"), donc 'tit' cadeau en avance !

Le vrai (autre shot) sera publié plus tard !

Bisous bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'avant dernière larme**

« J'avais 1 ans, et, déjà, mon destin était scellé. J'allais devoir débarrasser le monde d'un horrible tortionnaire dont personne ne prononçait le nom. Je n'étais pas plus courageux, pas plus beau, pas plus intelligent qu'un autre. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que prophétie. Une simple boule de cristal pour décider de mon avenir. Si j'offre cette interview, c'est pour expliquer. Pour dire. Pour parler. Parce que personne n'a voulu croire les survivants des batailles. Parce que tant se sont suicidé, et parce que trop de gens disent encore que Voldemort n'a pas pu exister. Vivez-vous avec nous négationnistes ? Vivez-vous parmi les sorciers du monde ? Êtes-vous seulement entré dans un hôpital depuis la fin de la Guerre ? Je suis professeur aujourd'hui, et vos enfants ne croient pas en Voldemort et ses armées. Pour eux, il n'est plus qu'une légende, un mythe, qu'on leur raconte pour leur faire peur la nuit. Pour les plus grands, il n'est plus qu'une rigolade. Ils n'y croient pas à cause de vous. Quand je leur explique qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour suivre sa voie, ils éclatent de rire. Et pourquoi ? Parce que leurs parents ne sont plus que des abrutis finis, trop idiots pour se rappeler que Voldemort suivait Grindelwald, et qu'il y aura un autre Tom Riddle. Je ne veux pas être alarmiste, je suis bien trop fatigué pour lancer de nouveau des signaux d'alarmes, ou pour être encore asservit par un homme tel que Dumbledore. »

* * *

_Le ton froid de Harry Potter glaça plus d'une personne à l'écoute. Les taux d'audiences de la radio atteignaient des sommets inconnus depuis la création de la radio « Seiiran's ». Tous écoutaient. Et, plus attentivement que n'importe qui, un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, des cheveux noirs où courait une seule mèche blanche et une tasse de café serré entre les doigts. Coincé dans son fauteuil roulant, il tendait l'oreille. Merlin ! Que sa voix était belle..._

* * *

« Mes parents sont décédés. Tués par le Lord. Je passais ma vie parmi les moldus. Sachez simplement que je ne vivais pas en prince. Bref. Arrivé à Poudlard, les ennuis commencèrent. Vous connaissez tous ma vie là-bas, mes multiples biographies la reprennent. Tous les étés je rentrai chez les moldus qui « m'élevaient », si tant est que l'on puisse utiliser ce terme. Je grandissais, et bientôt je fus majeur. La perte de mon parrain m'atteignit grandement et je décidai d'aller vivre au 12 square Grimmaud, endroit où je vis toujours. Ne cherchez cependant pas à y accéder. Il est fermé pour quiconque n'est pas invité à y entré. De plus je déplace cette maison toutes les semaines. »

* * *

_Quelques soupirs parmi les auditrices, un léger rire de L'auditeur._

* * *

« Mais, par Merlin ! Cette histoire à été rabâchée cent fois. Non, celle que je suis venue vous conter, c'est la véritable histoire. La suite aussi, celle d'Harry Potter après la chute du Lord. Celle du Harry que VOUS avez détruit. »

* * *

_Frémissement pour tous les auditeurs. Sanglot sec et étranglé de la part L'auditeur._

* * *

« Depuis ma cinquième année, je savais que Severus Rogue était espion pour l'Ordre. Je n'y croyais, cependant, pas. Mes derniers doutes se sont effondrés lorsque je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore. Il était à la solde du Lord. Mais, car il y a toujours un « mais » dans ce genre d'histoire, il s'est avéré que le Lord lui même à reconnu Severus en tant qu'espion pour notre compte. Il l'a torturé, violenté et laissé pour mort durant la Grande Bataille (si on peut dire qu'une bataille est grande...) Lorsque j'ai moi-même retrouvé le corps de Monsieur Rogue, je puis vous assurer que j'aurai presque ris de bon cœur. Si ce n'est que, dans sa main, une fiole, dans laquelle flottait un liquide argentée, m'a attiré. J'ai alors saisit ce minuscule récipient, dans lequel, je ne le savais pas encore, se trouvait toute ma rédemption. Des aurors et des médicomages sont arrivés. Ils ont tâté le corps de Severus et l'ont emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Ce salopard était toujours vivant. »

* * *

_Rire sec de la part d'Harry, rire des auditeurs, rire sec de la part de L'auditeur._

* * *

« Bref. Je rentrai chez moi après trois mois passé auprès des malades, des blessés, des survivants. J'avais fait toutes les chambres sauf celles des mangemorts. Je ne suis pas fou non plus. Cette action aurait été suicidaire. Je ne passais donc pas dans celle de Severus Rogue. C'est donc lors de mon retour au square que je me décidai à visionner ce qui s'était avéré être un souvenir du directeur de Serpentard. J'avais acquis la pensine de Dumbledore après sa mort. Et c'est dans cette pensine que j'ai versé ce souvenir. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'y ai vu. En réalité il s'agissait plus d'un ensemble de souvenirs que d'un seul et même souvenir. Et dans cet ensemble, j'ai vu ma mère. J'ai vu ma mère et Severus, liés pas un inviolable, Severus jurant de me protéger. Je me suis vu, bambin de 5 ans, maltraité par sa famille d'accueil. Je m'y suis vu, plus âgé, jouant au quidditch. Je m'y suis vu, à 16 ans, chez les Weasley (paix à leurs âmes). Je vous passerai toutes les images que j'ai vu de moi. Certaines n'étaient pas innocentes. J'y paressais nu, sur un canapé qui appartenait au Professeur Rogue. Dans son lit. Plus ou moins en sueur. Mais jamais en sang. Et ce n'étaient pas des scènes de viols. Mais bien des scènes d'amour. »

* * *

_Un temps. Quelques exclamations choquées, des sourires en coin, des chuchotements outrés. Lui, il sourit, tendre._

* * *

« Je vous sens outrés chers auditeurs. Un problème ? N'allez pas cracher sur le Professeur. Laissez moi finir. Ainsi, je découvrais la vérité sur mon cher enseignant et ce qui le liait à moi. D'abord un serment à la femme qu'il aimait. Puis un amour était né en me veillant. Il était tombé amoureux de moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais je n'avais cru que cet homme avait un cœur. Mais si. Il avait simplement été trop déçu par la vie pour le montrer. Quant à moi. Je n'avais connu que des femmes. J'étais alors célibataire. Mais ces souvenirs changèrent beaucoup de choses en moi. Je n'avais jamais eu d'a priori sur l''homosexualité, et ces visions me poussaient à croire que j'y trouverais plus que mon compte. J'eus quelques aventures d'un soir. Des expériences enrichissantes et qui me firent directement passer du côté des « fairy boys* », comme vous les appelez méchamment. Ces « hommes fées » comme vous dites ne sont pas différent de vous. De plus, je me permet de vous rappeler que, dans la tradition sorcière, le deuxième fils ou les filles pouvaient se marier avec qui bon leur semblaient, l'homosexualité ne choquant pas. Mais, les mélanges faisant bien les choses, les moldus ne supportant ce penchant, vous avez pompé leurs idées. Attention ! Mes propos ne sont molduphobes. J'énonce seulement une vérité. Toujours est-il que, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, je me décidai à rendre visite à ce cher professeur. »

* * *

_Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux raides et une autre, plus âgée (40 ans), aux cheveux bouclés s'approchent de l'homme handicapé. La plus vieille pose tranquillement sa main sur l'épaule masculine. L'autre se penche, dépose un baiser sur la joue glabre et s'assoie à côté de l'homme._

* * *

« Je l'ai donc rencontré chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur. Ma réflexion va être la même que pour chez moi. Le professeur Snape se déplace maintenant. Et je l'ai rencontré, donc... Euh... Que vous dire. Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? Au désir instantané ? Croyez-vous seulement à l'amour ? Si vous êtes de ceux-là alors vous comprendrez pourquoi, en rentrant chez lui, alors que je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis trois mois, sans être son élève, je me suis jeté sur cet homme. Nous avons fait l'amour. Toute la nuit. J'oubliai, dans ses bras, la douleur des moments passés, et peut être celle des moments futurs. Plus rien ne comptait. On aurait pu m'annoncer la fin du monde que ça n'aurait été que le dernier de mes soucis. C'était merveilleux. J'étais entier, complet. Je l'aimais. Et je l'aime. Toujours. Pour ceux qui auraient émit l'hypothèse que ma fille était une enfant naturelle, je dirai que non, elle est un enfant chaudron. Cependant Eileen est une enfant naturelle dans le sens où elle devait naître. Severus et moi avions besoin de cet être précieux et adorable. Pour certains, je suis persuadé que tout cela semble contre nature. Mais si ça l'était, alors croyez-vous vraiment que le hasard m'aurait fait ramasser cette fiole, rencontrer cet homme extraordinaire qui partage ma vie depuis vingt deux ans, avoir une fille tout aussi extraordinaire il y a vingt ans ? Je ne crois pas et je préfère penser, simplement, que la nature est bien faite. »

* * *

_L'homme handicapé souriait maintenant, soulagé que son amant et mari est fait ce témoignage. Il avait été contre, au début. Mais sa fille et son époux lui avaient remit les idées droites. Merlin ! Comme il l'aimait. Jamais, jamais, il ne lui avait dit ces simples mots. Jamais, se contentant d'actes ne prenant jamais la peine de s'arrêter pour regarder si le jeune homme le suivait. Jamais. Et comme il le regrettait, aujourd'hui, de ne pas lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Il pleurait. Sa fille, Eileen, passa ses bras fins autour de ses épaules. A sa fille non plus, il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime, ma puce. » Jamais. Oh ! Comme il regrettait ces moments perdus. Alors, pour la première fois, il serra, vraiment, sa fille contre lui. Elle leur ressemblait tant. Ses yeux noirs mais pétillants, son caractère terriblement serpentard, ses cheveux un peu fou dès que le vent les prenait en chasse..._

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, messieurs, dames... Aujourd'hui, mon amant est... »

* * *

_Toussotement, déglutition. Harry reprend, voix cassée. On devine ses larmes._

* * *

« Severus à été frappé par un sort fatal lors de la dernière bataille. Un sort évolutif. Bien que son état soit resté stable jusqu'à maintenant, il est de plus en plus mal en point. Il marchait déjà avec une canne il y a vingt ans de cela. Aujourd'hui, à 60 ans, il est en fauteuil. Il ne le dit pas, mais il souffre. J'ai beau n'avoir jamais aimé les potions, je sais reconnaître celle qu'il se fabrique depuis 5 ans : et c'est une potion anti-douleur. Si, il n'y a, ne serait-ce qu'un médicomage dans ce putain monde capable de nous aider, à le sauver, alors... Répondez, laissez vos messages à cette radio, elle me les transmettra. Je ne supplierai pas. Je vous demande juste de faire un geste. Pour tous ceux que vous avez ignoré après la guerre, pour tous ceux que vous avez enterré sans pouvoir les sauver. Et pour ceux qui, comme Severus, ne mérite pas la mort au vu de ce qu'ils ont fait pour notre pays. Parce que vous nous avez détruit, vous pouvez faire ce dernier geste... On ne vous demandait pas réparation, comme nous avons eu. Non, nous, ce qu'on voulait, c'était de la considération et de l'écoute pour entendre les horreurs de la guerre. Vous avez perdu un petit doigt et vous vous êtes lamenté dessus. Nous, nous avons perdu un bras, lors de cette putain de guerre. Et, jamais, personne ne nous a aidé à le récupérer."

* * *

_La voix d'Harry est redevenue ferme et sûre. Severus est fier. Il a une famille exceptionnelle et merveilleuse. Hermione et Ron sont toujours restés avec eux. Ils les ont soutenus. Eileen est mariée à leur deuxième rejeton : Fred. Et il allait être grand-père. Il pose sa main sur le ventre rond de sa fille. Hermione quitte la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité._

_« Je t'aime, ma chérie. »_

_Eileen le regarde, larmes aux yeux. Il sait que Harry le regardera de la même façon quand il lui aura dit. Eileen l'enlace tendrement et il lui rend son étreinte._

_« Je t'aime aussi, papa. »_

_Pour la première fois, elle l'appelle « papa » et non « père », comme il le lui a toujours demandé. Il est touché et ne répond rien, la serrant juste un peu plus contre lui._

* * *

* "fairy boy" est un terme utilisé pour désigné quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné. Il devient péjoratif lorsqu'il est utilisé pour parler de la gentillesse comme d'un faiblesse. Il désigne aussi les gens au caractère passif ou doux. Je suis aller en Angleterre plusieurs fois et ai eu "l'honneur" de rencontrer un homophobe (à ceux qui n'aurait pas compris que c'était ironique, je précise être bi.) Ce gentil garçon m'a alors expliqué qu'il frappait les "fairy boys". Bien qu'il s'agisse donc d'un compliment et non pas d'une insulte normalement, cette expression à été détournée et désigne les homosexuels. Voilà pour l'explication !

Rasta :

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! c'est à ce moment que le rating M Se justifieras. S'il vous plaît, je ne demande pas la lune, cliquez simplement sur le petit bouton pour reviewer, ça vous prend trente seconde, moi, ça fait des mois que je suis en train d'inonder mon clavier comme une madeleine pour vous livrer le chapitre...

_Alors s'il vous plaîîîîîît...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Emission Vérité, Seule...**

« Merci pour votre témoignage Harry... Voulez-vous connaître les premiers messages qui nous parviennent ? Nous les découvrirons ensemble. »

* * *

_Uniquement des plaintes. Severus, que sa fille a allongé dans le lit conjugal, est dégouté. La petite radio portative grésille ironiquement dans son oreille. Tous les parents envoient des messages en insultant Harry de pédophile, de pervers... Par tous les mages noirs, si l'un d'eux pouvait revenir à l'instant, Severus se dit qu'il lui aurait demandé de tous les tuer. La haine l'envahit. Mais la lassitude qu'il ressent l'empêche de se mettre en colère. Il n'en a plus la force._

* * *

« Et bien je vois que nos chers concitoyens ont été touchés par votre témoignage. »

* * *

_La voix de l'animatrice est ironique et triste. Harry sourit. Il la remercie intérieurement. Il n'en peut plus des sarcasmes à longueur de temps. Il ne pense qu'à Severus. Il veut être rentré et se câler contre lui. Amoureux. De son professeur. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas lui._

* * *

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Un message positif ! »

* * *

_Harry se tourne vers Seiiran. Elle est jolie. Environ l'âge de sa fille, de long cheveux violets, méchés de blancs, des prunelles dorées, cent fois plus irréelles que les siennes. Une peau presque violemment pâle. En fait, si Harry à accepté cette interview, de cette fille, c'est parce que c'est lui qui l'a déposée dans l'orphelinat « The London's Orphanage ». En fait, celle que tout le monde connaît sous le nom de Seiiran, elle s'appelle Erika, hommage à la mère de Remus, son père. Il sait qu'elle a 22 ans et non 20 comme tout le monde le croit. Lui, il sait. Il sait pourquoi elle peut être si sulfureuse dans son style : merci Maman Tonks ! Il rit de sa bêtise. Il a toujours regretté de l'avoir abandonnée. Il en est le parrain et souhaite tellement lui apporté ce que Sirius lui a apporté à lui..._

* * *

« Monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi ce rire ? »

« Je m'interroge sur le sens de ma vie... »

* * *

_La conversation passe encore sur les ondes. Severus étire un nouveau sourire amer. Lui, il sait. Il connaît Seiiran lui a tout dit. Il a tellement regretté de ne l'avoir poussé à adopter cette petite... Il faut que Harry rentre. Il a plein de chose à lui dire. Tellement... Et il veut lui faire l'amour. Tendrement._

* * *

« ... »

« Allons, Seiiran ! Vous avez l'air pleine de vie ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Oh ! Avant que j'oublie messieurs, dames : si on vous demande, ce soir j'ai baisé comme une bête avec mon compagnon ! »

* * *

_Le Survivant crache ces mots avec rage et haine. Il croyait pourtant dans le peuple sorcier. Et bien, une fois de plus, il a trop fait confiance. Utilisé par Dumbledore, trahit par Neville et Luna, laissé de côté par Cho, Seamus, Dean... Comme Ron et Hermione lui manquent ! Et Severus ! Et sa chère fille ! Il ne veut que la voir. Les micros sont toujours branchés, le monde sorcier entend le grand Harry Potter se lever. Ils l'imaginent, son regard vert foudroyant tout sur son passage. Ils imaginent la pauvre Seiiran, obligé de supporter les dires horribles de ce monstre obsédé ! Et ils imaginent faux. Seiiran est triste pour Harry Potter. Elle n'a pas pitié : de toute façon, il n'en veut pas. Non, elle est juste triste. Elle ne peut empêcher de sentir des larmes couler alors que la porte de son studio se referme sur une cape noire doublée en velours vert. C'est l'hiver. Et c'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt froid depuis quelques temps. Elle, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle n'a jamais froid. Un truc de gènes lui disent les médicomages..._

* * *

« Je suis rentré. Severus ? Eileen ? »

* * *

_Un silence lourd. Eileen est rentrée chez elle avec son époux. Dommage, Harry aurait apprécier de pouvoir faire « coucou » au petit bébé. Exaspéré par l'émission, Harry monte les escaliers, en route pour rejoindre son compagnon._

* * *

« Ces escaliers... »

* * *

_Combien de fois les avait-il grimpé, dans les bras de Severus, ou devant lui ? Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps. Il passe une autre marche. Des souvenirs se jettent sur lui comme une meute de loups affamés. Il revoit la chambre aux tons doux, beiges et chocolats. Avec la courtepointe rouge... Dieu ! Qu'il aime cette pièce intime et ouverte. Harry s'arrête dans l'escalier. Il sent les mains de Severus sur lui. S'attachant à défaire sa cape puis son col roulé ajusté. Ces mains qui s'affairent sur son torse, son ventre; qui remontent, joueuses. Et Harry pleure. Car il ne veut plus que Severus le touche. Pourquoi le toucherait-il ? Severus ne pourras plus jamais jouir alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi Harry aurait-il le droit de ressentir cette merveilleuse vague, alors que Severus ne peut plus rien ressentir sous son nombril ? Alors Harry profite des souvenir. Et les mains de Sev' reviennent. Câlines et aimantes, bien que, jamais, Severus n'ait osé prononcer Les Mots. Mais ne lui en a jamais voulu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Severus lui dit tout et ne sait rien lui cacher de par son corps. Et ces mains... Ensorcelantes. Elles passent, repassent, s'affairent sur ses cuisses, en caressent l'intérieur... oh ! Comme il aimerait qu'elles passent entre ses jambes. Et remontent, puis frottent, encore et encore contre son sexe. Jamais, il ne s'est senti sali. Jamais. Les mains de Severus sont des merveilles. Il le sait. Et il y tient. Son érection est douloureuse, Harry la sent. Mais il continue et laisse son imagination dériver un peu plus à chaque marche. Maintenant, Severus a réussi grâce à un informulé, à tout leur retiré. Leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre, charmantes danseuses, pleines de grâce. Harry prie pour qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Les premiers gémissements remontent dans leurs gorges pourtant occupées à se découvrir. _

* * *

« Comme je t'aime... »

* * *

_Le Severus qui marche lui répond que, lui aussi, il l'aime. Et Harry frémit en entendant les mots passer la frontière si longtemps soudée des Ses lèvres. Oh ! Bien sûr, ils sont un peu rauques, assombris par le désir et la chaleur ambiante. Severus s'attaque à son oreille alors que ses mains s'attardent sur le nombril et se fraient un chemin vers son entre-jambe. _

* * *

« Aime-moi. »

* * *

_C'est un ordre qui franchit les lèvres d'Harry. Et Severus obéit. Il l'aime. Il assoit délicatement Harry sur les marches. Trouve un angle où aucun coin de marche ne risque de blesser son amant. Il caresse le dos si doux du jeune homme. Il continue ses caresses intimes, les doux vas-et-viens emmenant Harry de plus en plus haut. Déjà, son pénis frémit d'impatience. Severus, comme toujours, lubrifie ses doigts grâce à la magie. Il n'aime pas lubrifier le corps de Harry. Il préfère le préparer. Il a toujours préféré. Alors le jeune brun écarte les cuisses. Détendu, il sourit à Severus. Enfin, deux doigts le pénètrent. Il se cambre, approfondi le contact. Il aime sentir Severus en lui. Il aime que Severus prenne soin de lui et le choie. Mais aujourd'hui, il veut que ça aille vite. Il veut le sentir au plus profond de son être. Alors il pousse Severus à entrer. Ses coups de hanches sont provocateurs, Severus lui adresse un doux sourire. Il caresse ses cheveux en bataille. _

* * *

_**Tendresse.** _

_Puis il se présente à Harry. Et il entre. _

_**Douceur. **_

_Harry l'oblige, appuyant sur ses fesses à rentrer d'un seul mouvement. Harry cri. Severus gémit. _

_**Bonheur. **_

_Ils sont complets. _

_**Amour...**_

Jamais Severus n'écrivit de poème à son compagnon. Le seul qu'il lui laissa fut sur son lit de mort.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Harry Potter ne pleura pas, ou alors, personne ne le vit.

Eileen pleura. Longuement.

L'interview de Seiiran était passée en direct le soir du 6 décembre, à 20h. Harry, après avoir décidé de ne rentrer que par moyens moldus pour se laisser réfléchir, avait atteint sa maison à 23h. Harry avait mis 1 heure à monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, Severus était déjà endormit. Il s'était fait plus silencieux qu'un chat, et s'était préparé pour la nuit.

Harry s'était couché, exténué. Il s'était calé, comme à son habitude contre Severus.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Harry Potter appela sa fille Eileen Lily Potter-Snape pour lui annoncé la mort de son père.

Lorsqu'Eileen pénétra la maison du couple, elle su qu'elle était seule.

Et, entrouvrant la porte de la chambre conjugale, elle découvrit ses parents, enlacés dans une dernière étreinte.

Un morceau de papier était posé sur la table de chevet de Harry. Des mots nerveux couraient. De l'écriture du maître de potions :

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et dire qu'Harry ne les avait pas lu.

Et dire qu'il ne les avait pas entendu.

Plus jamais. Les parents d'Eileen ne se parleraient plus jamais...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

J'espère que cette courte fic vous a plu ! Je chiale comme une madeleine et j'ai plombé ma soirée mais... Je suis bêtement heureuse...

Bisous (pensez au joli lien bleu juste en dessous...)

Rasta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fin alternative :**

_Le Survivant crache ces mots avec rage et haine. Il croyait pourtant dans le peuple sorcier. Et bien, une fois de plus, il a trop fait confiance. Utilisé par Dumbledore, trahit par Neville et Luna, laissé de côté par Cho, Seamus, Dean... Comme Ron et Hermione lui manquent ! Et Severus ! Et sa chère fille ! Il ne veut que la voir. Les micros sont toujours branchés, le monde sorcier entend le grand Harry Potter se lever. Ils l'imaginent, son regard vert foudroyant tout sur son passage. Ils imaginent la pauvre Seiiran, obligé de supporter les dires horribles de ce monstre obsédé ! Et ils imaginent faux. Seiiran est triste pour Harry Potter. Elle n'a pas pitié : de toute façon, il n'en veut pas. Non, elle est juste triste. Elle ne peut empêcher de sentir des larmes couler alors que la porte de son studio se referme sur une cape noire doublée en velours vert. C'est l'hiver. Et c'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt froid depuis quelques temps. Elle, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle n'a jamais froid. Un truc de gènes lui disent les médicomages..._

* * *

« Je suis rentré. Severus ? Eileen ? »

« Papa. »

Eileen s'est présentée, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Son ventre pointe fièrement vers l'avant. Fred Weasley Jr passe derrière sa femme et glisse une main dans son dos.

« Bonjour, mon oncle. »

« Fred. »

Harry le salue d'un mouvement sec de la tête. De celui qu'il a volé à son mari. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour ce jeune homme fougueux et tellement Gryffondor... Il complète sa fille à la perfection : Eileen, serpentarde de première, n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de se montrer distante et hautaine avec les autres élèves de Poudlard. Une carapace qu'elle s'est forgé pour laisser les remarques rebondirent. Parce qu'avec ses deux parents enseignants à Poudlard, elle n'a pas pu échapper aux sarcasmes. Favoritisme. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Ce fut même l'inverse pour elle. Ses deux pères avaient tendance à tout rejeter sur elle. Malgré tout, Fred, cet ami d'enfance un peu trop curieux, s'est faufilé entre ses barrières. Et il est tombé amoureux de ce qu'il y a trouvé. Et aujourd'hui, ils se préparent à devenir parents.

Harry est heureux que sa fille est trouvé Le parfait jeune homme. Comme lui avec Severus.

Cette pensée le ramène sur Terre.

« Eileen, où est ton père ? »

« Papa est couché. »

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Papa ? »

Eileen sourit, mystérieuse.

« Tu vas comprendre en allant le voir... Papa. »

« ... »

Harry dit au revoir au jeune couple. Puis il se penche sur le ventre de sa fille chérie. Gazouille un instant avec le nombril qui ressort, puis refait la bise aux jeunes gens. Il embrasse sa fille sur le front et leur souhaite bonne nuit.

Enfin, Harry a refermé la porte sur ses enfants. Car oui. A la réflexion, Fred est un peu son fils aussi...

Le survivant sourit et secoue la tête. Il jette ensuite sa lourde cape sur le sofa et s'assoie dans le fauteuil de Severus. Il invoque un verre de bourbon. L'alcool coule, chaud, brûlant, le long de son cou. Et harry repense à cette soirée. Pour la première fois depuis vingt et un ans, il a revu sa filleule... Elle a l'air tellement bien. Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler pour qu'elle le comprenne. Elle n'a rien fait de déplacer, aucune pitié n'est passée dans son regard. Il soupire.

Puis il se décide a monter.

« Ces escaliers... »

* * *

_Combien de fois les avait-il grimpé, dans les bras de Severus, ou devant lui ? Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps. Il passe une autre marche. Des souvenirs se jettent sur lui comme une meute de loups affamés. Il revoit la chambre aux tons doux, beiges et chocolats. Avec la courtepointe rouge... Dieu ! Qu'il aime cette pièce intime et ouverte. Harry s'arrête dans l'escalier. Il sent les mains de Severus sur lui. S'attachant à défaire sa cape puis son col roulé ajusté. Ces mains qui s'affairent sur son torse, son ventre; qui remontent, joueuses. Et Harry pleure. Car il ne veut plus que Severus le touche. Pourquoi le toucherait-il ? Severus ne pourras plus jamais jouir alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi Harry aurait-il le droit de ressentir cette merveilleuse vague, alors que Severus ne peut plus rien ressentir sous son nombril ? Alors Harry profite des souvenir. Et les mains de Sev' reviennent. Câlines et aimantes, bien que, jamais, Severus n'ait osé prononcer Les Mots. Mais ne lui en a jamais voulu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Severus lui dit tout et ne sait rien lui cacher de par son corps. Et ces mains... Ensorcelantes. Elles passent, repassent, s'affairent sur ses cuisses, en caressent l'intérieur... oh ! Comme il aimerait qu'elles passent entre ses jambes. Et remontent, puis frottent, encore et encore contre son sexe. Jamais, il ne s'est senti sali. Jamais. Les mains de Severus sont des merveilles. Il le sait. Et il y tient. Son érection est douloureuse, Harry la sent. Mais il continue et laisse son imagination dériver un peu plus à chaque marche. Maintenant, Severus a réussi grâce à un informulé, à tout leur retirer. Leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre, charmantes danseuses, pleines de grâce. Harry prie pour qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Les premiers gémissements remontent dans leurs gorges pourtant occupées à se découvrir. _

« Comme je t'aime... »

_Le Severus qui marche lui répond que, lui aussi, il l'aime. Et Harry frémit en entendant les mots passer la frontière si longtemps soudée des Ses lèvres. Oh ! Bien sûr, ils sont un peu rauques, assombris par le désir et la chaleur ambiante. Severus s'attaque à son oreille alors que ses mains s'attardent sur le nombril et se fraient un chemin vers son entre-jambe. _

« Aime-moi. »

_C'est un ordre qui franchit les lèvres d'Harry. Et Severus obéit. Il l'aime. Il assoit délicatement Harry sur les marches. Trouve un angle où aucun coin de marche ne risque de blesser son amant. Il caresse le dos si doux du jeune homme. Il continue ses caresses intimes, les doux vas-et-viens emmenant Harry de plus en plus haut. Déjà, son pénis frémit d'impatience. Severus, comme toujours, lubrifie ses doigts grâce à la magie. Il n'aime pas lubrifier le corps de Harry. Il préfère le préparer. Il a toujours préféré. Alors le jeune brun écarte les cuisses. Détendu, il sourit à Severus. Enfin, deux doigts le pénètrent. Il se cambre, approfondi le contact. Il aime sentir Severus en lui. Il aime que Severus prenne soin de lui et le choie. Mais aujourd'hui, il veut que ça aille vite. Il veut le sentir au plus profond de son être. Alors il pousse Severus à entrer. Ses coups de hanches sont provocateurs, Severus lui adresse un doux sourire. Il caresse ses cheveux en bataille. _

_**Tendresse.** _

_Puis il se présente à Harry. Et il entre. _

_**Douceur. **_

_Harry l'oblige, appuyant sur ses fesses à rentrer d'un seul mouvement. Harry crie. Severus gémit. _

_**Bonheur. **_

_Ils sont complets. _

_**Amour...**_

* * *

**Début de la _vrai_ fin alternative, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire... Passez votre chemin...**_**  
**_

* * *

L'interview de Seiiran était passée en direct le soir du 6 décembre, à 20h. Harry, après avoir décidé de ne rentrer que par moyens moldus pour se laisser réfléchir, avait atteint sa maison à 23h. Harry avait mis 1 heure à monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, Severus était déjà endormit. Il s'était fait plus silencieux qu'un chat, et s'était préparé pour la nuit.

Harry s'était couché, exténué. Il s'était calé, comme à son habitude contre Severus.

Le lendemain, ce fut une main douce et légère qui le réveilla. Il tomba droit dans les yeux d'obsidienne du paralysé. Une lueur nouvelle brillait au creux de la pupille. Un silence calme et apaisé émanait de toute la pièce. Severus attendit encore un peu. Et puis...

« Je t'aime. »

Ses lèvres fines avaient simplement formé la phrase. Mais Harry fixa son amant, étonné. Alors Severus recommença, soulagé d'enfin prononcer de tels mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois-ci, le murmure résonna dans l'oreille d'Harry. Puis, encore :

« Je t'aime. »

La main de Severus avait obligé Harry à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs et les yeux vertes luisaient de larmes contenues. On ne pleure plus à 40 et 58 ans...

Harry leva sa propre main pour caresser l'unique mèche blanche de son amant. Juste sur le devant de son visage. Cette anomalie l'amusait et l'énervait un peu aussi. Lui, il avait les cheveux totalement blancs. D'un blancs épais et pur. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à blanchir juste après la bataille finale. En l'espace de quatre ans, il était devenu albinos. Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient les seuls à n'avoir pas perdu leur couleur. Trop de stress selon les psy et autres médecins. Puis il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser. Ils lui balayaient maintenant le bas des reins.

Lui et Severus avait eu le genre de vie qui ne vous empâtent pas. Alors c'était toujours avec bonheur que les sorcières (ou sorciers ^^) ouvraient leur PlayWizard sur l'un d'eux malgré leur âge. En effet, bien que les photos ne soient jamais prises de leur plein gré, il y avait toujours une nouvelle Rita Skeeter pour déniché une photo d'eux sous la douche ou endormis. Et, à chaque fois, ils ne l'apprenaient que quand le magazine sortait...

La douce litanie de Severus s'était perdue sur les lèvres charnue d'Harry. Pour toute réponse, Harry se sépara lentement de Severus et dit :

« Nous gagnerions mon amour. Je te le promet. Tu guériras. Et, à ce moment là, je m'offrirai à toi comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. »

Rien que d'y penser, si Severus avait pu, il aurait laissé son corps prendre le dessus. Il adorait voir les cheveux neiges d'Harry s'étaler sur les oreillers. Il adorait aspirer ses soupirs...

Il soupira. Harry reposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant refusait qu'il l'aime. Soi-disant parce qu'il ne pouvait plus jouir. Cependant Severus ressentait un plaisir immense à voir le corps fin de son amant se tordre sur le sien*. Mais Harry ne supportait pas de voir ses jambes, immobiles et maigres à faire peur, lorsqu'ils tentaient de faire... « L'amour ».

La journée du 7 décembre commença tranquillement. Normalement...

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

* * *

5 ans avaient passé depuis l'interview. Et, en ce soir du 6 décembre 2020, près de Godric Hollow, la famille Potter-Snape s'était réunie. Les deux enfants d'Eileen, 4 (presque 5!) et 3 ans couraient dans toute la maison. Leurs grands-pères et papa riaient d'une blague de leur grand-mère. Noël arrivait doucement et les préparatifs devaient commencer. Alors que 21 heures avait passé et que les enfants étaient au lit, on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir le loquet. Il fut surpris de trouver devant lui une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, à la peau pâle et aux yeux dorés lui sourit.

« Euh... Seiiran ? »

« En fait, je m'appelle Erika... Parrain. »

Alors elle savait. Harry baissa les yeux.

« Bah, on n'en discutera pas se soir. J'ai amené quelqu'un pour vous. »

Harry releva les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui, étonnamment clair, de Draco Malfoy. Il se figea et attendit une explication.

« Potter, ce n'est pas qu'il fasse froid en ce mois de Décembre. Mais je me suis dépêché de venir, alors si tu pouvais me laisser entrer... »

« .. »

Harry s'écarta du seuil, laissant les deux énergumènes entrer dans son salon. Les adultes présents dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent de parler, le regard fixé sur les deux individus venus perturber cette soirée.

Seii...Euh... Erika prit la parole.

« Désolés de vous déranger. C'est juste que... Depuis cinq ans, je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher quelqu'un capable de soigner monsieur Potter-Snape. Et... Je l'ai trouvé en la personne de son filleul. Monsieur Malfoy viens de finir une potion, qui, doublée d'un sort, devrait vous guérir... »

L'assomment fut total pour tous les protagonistes. Eileen sentit rapidement que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle cala son visage dans le torse de Fred. Lui, plus pudique encore que sa femme, lui caressa les cheveux et regarda Harry, lui indiquant qu'ils allaient partir.

Bientôt, Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls avec Erika et Malfoy. Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi. Il ressemblait terriblement à son père.

Un silence gêné et lourd s'était posé comme un voile sur la pièce. Erika le brisa.

« Dray... »

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers son parrain. Lui baisa le front. Mais Harry intervint.

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas rien tenter pour venger ton maître ? »

« J'étais espion pour l'Ordre Potter. »

« Tu étais mangemort. »

« Mon parrain aussi. »

« Non. Severus... Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Veux-tu qu'il guérisse oui ou merde ! »

La dispute menaçait de s'envenimer lorsque Severus intervint. Tous les regards se baissèrent sur lui.

« Harry. Laisse-moi seul avec Draco. S'il te plaît. »

Le survivant resta immobile, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois, il se devait de laisser son époux seul, avec quelqu'un en qui il n'avait absolument pas confiance. Et encore, sur l'ordre de Severus lui-même. Jamais Severus n'avait osé. Jamais.

Il se détourna brusquement et saisit sa cape, doublée de velours vert.

La porte claqua.

Le silence se réinstalla, lourd, de nouveau.

Erika toussota. Et Severus reprit la parole.

« Ça lui passera. Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle... ? »

« Euh... Erika. Erika Malfoy. »

Severus regarda son filleul, étonné de ce mariage. Le blond haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu se marier avec un homme de 20 ans son cadet... Severus se laissa aller à sourire.

« Bon. Et cette solution ? »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 2 de la fin alternative...**

* * *

*Je rappelle que Severus est paraplégique. Donc, il ne peut se retrouver sur Harry. C'est à Harry de faire tout le boulot...

Ps : L'allusion est légère, mais lorsque je parle du fauteuil de Severus, j'ai beaucoup pensé à "Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise..." ^^

Voilà

Viser le petit bouton en bas au centre, surligné en bleu !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette fin alternative ne dénature pas la fic ! ! Bisous !

Rasta


	5. Chapter 5

**Fin alternative, chapitre 2 :**

« Alors cette solution ? »

« Ça va être douloureux. C'est le seul effet secondaire que je n'ai pu annihiler... »

Severus acquiesça mais fit signe à son filleul qu'il fallait le faire maintenant. Alors, la guérison commença...

Draco commença par tracer un grand cercle, à l'aide de sa baguette, au sol. Il souleva son parrain, le plaça au centre du rond.

Harry observait ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre du jardin. Severus était étendu au centre d'un cercle parfait. Draco s'approcha du brun et lui ôta sa lourde robe noire. Le survivant vit alors son amant, allongé en chemise blanche et pantalon de toile noire, et, bien malgré lui, il sentit son pantalon rétrécir. Leurs nuits blanches lui avaient tellement manqué. Alors voir Severus, ainsi allongé... Il hésita franchement à interrompre l'opération que Draco effectuait sur son mari. Mais, finalement, il resta sagement derrière la fenêtre.

Après un temps infini, Severus vit Draco se rapprocher avec une petite fiole arc-en-ciel. Les couleurs du liquide n'arrêtaient pas de changer. Bien que ce signe soit souvent indicateur de l'instabilité d'une potion, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, Draco était son filleul. Draco s'approcha donc du Maître des Potions. Il s'agenouilla et présenta le goulot de verre aux lèvres fines. Severus but en silence, sous les yeux attentifs de Draco, Erika et Harry. Ils attendirent patiemment, puis tout le corps de Severus fut prit de spasmes. Harry ne tint plus et pénétra dans le salon, tremblant et paniqué.

« -Malfoy ! »

« -C'est douloureux, il faut que j'attende qu'il soit... A la limite pour lancer la deuxième phase de guérison. »

« -C'est une blague ? ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER METTRE EN PERIL LA VIE DE MON EPOUX ? »

Les lèvres de Snape étaient rougies par les morsures de douleur. Un peu de sang perlait sous ses paupières. Harry était en pleine crise d'angoisse, sa respiration n'avait plus rien de régulier et ses mains moites se crispaient sur le manteau en toile précieuse de Malfoy. Celui-ci retenait Harry : il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne. Sinon, tout tomberait à l'eau... Draco avait pleine confiance en Erika, il lui demanda de prendre en main la suite des opérations, ne pouvant s'en occuper, Potter ayant la mauvaise idée de se débattre comme un gryffon blessé et affamé...

Erika s'approcha donc du cercle, tendit sa baguette. Elle savait les risque qu'elle prenait. La magie noire contenue dans les jambes de Severus pouvait s'accrocher à elle et la paralyser à son tour. Mais elle voulait que les deux hommes vivent heureux et que son mari arrête de culpabiliser... Il regrettait de n'avoir pu aider son parrain plus tôt...

Sans plus réfléchir, elle commença les incantations, écrite par Draco en runes anciennes. Cette magie d'un autre temps se devait de marcher...

« -Erfina aernia nel'lun feriin. Erfina aernia nel'lun feriin. Erfina aernia nel'lun feriin. Erfina aernia nel'lun feriin. Erfina aernia nel'lun feriin. »

L'incantation, répétée six fois, saisit Severus au ventre, et son corps se cambra tellement qu'il crut que sa colonne allait se briser. Harry cria, vrillant les tympans de Draco.

« -VIS !SEVERUS !VIS POUR NOUS ET EILEEN !VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS ! »

Sa voix se brisa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois, maintenant, qu'Eileen veillait ses parents. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et balayaient ses reins. Lorsque Fred entra, elle s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil, en face la cheminée qui flambait. Cette étonnante jeune femme l'avait charmé dès son plus jeune âge. D'une sombre beauté, ses grands yeux noirs, doux comme le miel et son caractère secret avaient été un véritable défi et il avait succombé. L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à ses parents et aujourd'hui à lui et leurs enfants n'avait que renforcé l'affection qui remplissait son cœur. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il baisa son front et se dirigea vers la chambre des deux hommes qu'il considérait comme ses pères et s'installa dans le siège de bureau, près du lit. Harry avait le teint cireux et son inconscience n'était pas calme. Les médicomages leur avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un trauma suite à la vision de son époux dans la douleur. Un instant Fred se demanda comment il était possible d'aimer à ce point... Jusqu'à ressentir la douleur de l'autre. Une telle empathie était-elle vraiment possible ? Il savait que Severus et Harry n'avaient pas eu une vie simple, loin de là... Mais quand même... Il soupira. La porte s'entrouvrit et Eileen passa le seuil. Elle s'approcha, l'embrassa et se cala à ses pieds, la tête calée sur ses genoux. Il enlaça son cou.

« Je t'aime... »

« Moi aussi mon ange...Moi aussi. »

Erika et elle étaient maintenant très proches et Malfoy et Fred s'étaient découverts des passions en commun, sans aller jusqu'à avouer qu'ils s'appréciaient pour ce qu'ils étaient... Les choses semblaient simples... Mais l'ombre qui planait sur les deux parents les effrayaient quand même. Allaient-ils se réveiller un jour ?

* * *

Deux ans avaient passé. Les médicomages désespéraient de voir les deux amants se réveiller, mais Eileen refusait que la démarche d'abandon des soins soit faite. Ils se réveilleraient, elle le savait. Draco déprimait, seul, incapable de parler. Il regrettait d'avoir tenté de soigner son parrain. Le sort avait marché, les spécialiste avaient vérifié l'état des jambes de Severus... Mais à quoi cela servirait-il si il ne se réveillait pas ?

Eileen commençait à perdre espoir. Nous étions au mois de juillet, Harry allait fêter ses 45ans, Severus ses 62 ans... Cinq ans depuis cette maudite nuit et aucun signe ne permettait de dire si oui ou non, l'état des deux époux s'améliorait. Il était possible que, lorsque Severus se réveillerait, Harry ouvre aussi les yeux. Même probable. Mais, pour l'instant, Severus ne semblait pas décidé... Elle et Fred passait tous les jours, Erika et Draco dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Celle-ci attendait son deuxième enfant. Scorpius, le premier, allait sur ses trois ans. Il avait vu ses « grands parents », mais ne leur avait jamais parlé. Il était là, dans la chambre alors que ses parents discutaient avec ceux de Sirius et lily (les enfants d'Eileen). Le petit garçon blond fixait les cheveux blancs et noirs, emmêlés.

« Papy... »

Il saisit la main de Harry, gelée. Puis grimpa sur le lit et se cala entre les deux hommes que le monde sorcier avait rejeté.

« Réveillez-vous... S'il vous plaît... »

* * *

Les oiseaux lançaient de doux sifflements. Ses oreilles sifflaient, une main chaude dans la sienne attirait son attention, mais son esprit embrumé ne réagit pas. Enfin, le soleil se fit moins fort, et son corps se dégourdit un peu. Il remua ses orteils et... Remuer ses orteils ?

Il recommença. Bougea une jambe, puis l'autre. Des larmes menacèrent de glisser sur la couette. Enfin, ses membres bougeaient. Enfin, il allait pouvoir de nouveau dominer Harry de toute sa hauteur. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire face au monde. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était retrouver son amant. Il se tourna et tomba sur des cheveux blonds et non blancs. Severus se recula et observa l'enfant d'à peine 4 ans en face de lui. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Draco. Puis il s'aperçut que, derrière le bambin, une longue chevelure de neige s'étalait. Il sourit et, à l'aide de sa magie, déplaça le petit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Le potionniste se rapprocha d'Harry et vit qu'il dormait encore. Pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté 5 ans auparavant, et Severus avait l'impression que son filleul n'était intervenu que la veille. Il se leva doucement, souhaitant éviter une nausée malvenue. Il remit délicatement le petit homme blond aux côtés de Harry puis plaça la couette en place sur les deux corps endormis. Il quitta la chambre à pas de loup, puis descendit silencieusement les marches de bois. L'une d'elle grinça, faisant sortir un homme blond en trombe d'une des pièces adjacentes.

« -Scorpius ? »

Severus sourit à son filleul alors que celui-ci posait un regard abasourdit sur son mentor.

« -Severus... »

« -Bonjour, Draco. »

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le soleil frappa ses pupilles depuis si longtemps dans l'obscurité. Le lit était froid... Et même gelé. Il eut peur. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et faisant fît de son vertige se mit debout. Il se tint à un mur et hurla le nom de Severus, le corps secoué de spasmes, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Des se firent rapidement entendre dans l'escalier alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Trente minutes plus tard, il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, et chercha une présence autour de lui, priant pour retrouver le corps de Severus. Une main saisit la sienne.

« Je suis là Harry. »

Le survivant tourna la tête vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il sursauta ne voyant pas son fauteuil roulant sous ses fesses.

« Severus ? »

Son époux lui envoya un sourire énigmatique, puis, sous les yeux ébahis du rejeton Potter, se mit sur ses deux jambes bien droit bien qu'un peu tremblant.

« Il ne me manque plus que quelques potions fortifiantes et de la rééducation... »

Harry agita ses longs cheveux blancs de droite à gauche enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Im...Impossible... »

Severus sourit doucement et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tout est possible mon ange, tu vis dans un monde magique non ? »

Le silence s'installa, Harry ne voulait pas croire à sa chance... tant d'années qu'il rêvait de ce moment, tant d'années qu'il souhaitait faire face au monde sorcier, Severus auprès de lui... Les deux bras puissants qui le serraient contre le torse encore ferme de son amant le rassuraient plus que tout message, plus que toute famille. Il allait trouver ce qu'il avait toujours cherché, toujours espéré. Oui, tout allait bien se passer maintenant que Severus était là.

Eileen, Fred, Draco et Erika tournaient en rond dans le salon. Ils avait résumé les cinq années précédentes à Severus, pendant près de trois heures. Puis Severus avait souhaité rejoindre celui qui l'avait suivi tout ce temps... si il lui avait dit « je t'aime », il devait encore le lui montrer... Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de quitter la maison, et d'emmener les enfants dehors, pour jouer un peu. Leurs époux s'installèrent devant un échiquier et commencèrent une partie. Déjà, les reines faisaient tout pour déconcentrer les parties adverses...

Harry cala sa tête dans le cou de Severus, respirant l'odeur du shampooing préféré de son époux. Il chatouilla son oreille avec son nez, tellement heureux de revoir courir de légers frissons sur la nuque de Severus. Soudain la poigne du maître de potion se resserra sur la taille étroite de Harry.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'en peux plus Harry... Je ne sais même plus quand, pour la dernière fois je t'ai vu nu, te tordant avec plaisir sous mon corps, me murmurant des « je t'aime » jusqu'à ce que nous en perdions la tête... Je t'aime Harry »

Il plongea sur la carotide palpitante de son amant. Il redécouvrit avec plaisir le goût aigre-doux de la nuque, puis celui plus sucré de sa clavicule. Il laissa ses mains errer le long des flancs, les caressant avec volupté. Déjà, Harry se perdait. Cela faisait si longtemps... Était-ce possible ? Ne vivait-il pas un rêve ?

Les long doigts de Severus déclenchaient des salves de frissons sur ses flancs. Frissons qui se perdaient en un centre bien précis de son corps. Lorsqu'il vit les longs cheveux de son amant arriver sur son nombril, il eut à peine le temps de saisir les draps à pleine mains qu'une langue taquine y mimait un va et vient sensuel. Son souffle se saccadait si rapidement... Toutes ces sensations se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son coeur avec tant de... Violence... Il sentit les larmes monter, les laissa dévaler ses joues. Il saisit le visage de Severus et l'obligea à venir l'embrasser. Immédiatement les langues se mêlèrent avec joie, redécouvrant les frissons d'anticipation, les dents mordillèrent, mais Severus était trop impatient de chevaucher de nouveau... Il se redressa sur ses mains et fixa Harry un long moment. Contre toute attente, il résista à ses pulsions et demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait rêvé de le voir faire avant de tomber malade, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé demandé, par respect pour lui, pensant le vexer...

« Harry, je veux te voir te masturber pour moi. Te préparer pour m'accueillir... Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le regard fou de désir de son amant et son hésitation firent sourire Harry. Il vint happer ses lèvres, puis le repoussa au bout du lit. Severus alla s'asseoir dans le siège de bureau, bien en face du survivant. Harry commença par se caresser lentement. Ses tétons durcirent entre ses doigts, puis il atteignit sa verge à demi-dressée...

Lorsqu'il écarta les jambes Severus crut qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Les mains pâles allaient et venaient sur le sexe, sous ses yeux. Harry n'était plus que luxure et érotisme. Ses doigts commencèrent à chercher son périnée, puis pénétrèrent son intimité avec brusquerie. Il se cambra, mordant ses lèvres avec délectation. Il joua un long moment lançant des regards sans équivoque à Severus, dont le pantalon semblait un étau. Ses doigts écartelaient sa chair, créaient un passage assez large pour son époux. Sa peau nue luisait de sueur, il se léchait les lèvres tel un chat... Harry avait de nouveau 18 ans et Severus 36. Le professeur n'hésita pas plus. Il se jeta sur Harry tel un lion affamé sur sa proie.

« Excuse-... Hum ! Moi... »

le gémissement de Severus avait retenti en même temps que le cri de Harry que son amant avait pénétré d'un seul coup. Un long moment passa avant que Severus ne se décide à bouger. Il souhaitait profiter au maximum de l'anneau de chair de Harry autour de sa verge et se refusait à bouger... Sinon il savait l'aller sans retour. Mais Harry ne tint plus et agrippa ses fesses, lui signifiant d'aller plus loin, plus profond, plus vite... Et toutes ces années d'attente furent comblées. Retrouver l'antre chaud de Harry fut une bénédiction pour Severus, et Harry se sentit de nouveau complet.

« Han ! »

Cette hampe dur et longue qui lui labourait les entrailles le soulageait de tellement de tensions ! Il fallait que Severus continue, pour leur survie, pour leur amour... Encore !

« -Plus ! »

Severus accéléra. le corps d'Harry n'était plus qu'un arc tendu, attendant sa libération : cette flèche salvatrice qui vous possède comme nulle autre.

Et la flèche partit... Ils n'avaient attendu que ça, prié pour cela... C'était le bon et le mauvais moment. C'était trop tôt et trop tard... Mais c'était tellement bon...

Leurs corps devinrent deux plumes enlacées, volant au vent, libres et sensuelles.

Les cheveux de neige et d'ébène se mêlèrent, pour ne plus, jamais, se défaire...

* * *

Rasta : Plus que l'épilogue (quand même !)... A la réflexion j'adore mes one shots... Qui ne sont pas des one shots... Je fais tout pour avancer au maaaaximuuuum de ma rapidité l'histoire de Selenn', et conclure celle-ci ! je le jure ! (main droite levée, doigt de pied/main pas croisés ! Tout bien quoi) Vous pouvez me jeter des pierres, je suis une auteure infâme !

Désolée pour cette put*** d'attente... Quand je pense que je peste après les chapitres qui ne viennent pas... je suis infâme !

Mais j'espère que ça vous à plu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue :**

La vie s'était écoulée doucement, tendrement. Scorpius, maintenant âgé de 17ans s'apprêtait à passer ses ASPICs. Stressé comme une vache espagnole en France, il passait ses vacances de pâques chez ses grands parents adoptifs. Il savait que son père avait perdu sa mère et son père lors de la Grande Guerre, et que son parrain remplissait la fonction de mentor. Il était entrain d'étudier dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir Prince, lorsqu'une furie aux cheveux rouges lui rentra dedans.

« -SCORPIUS ! »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil peu amène. Lily, 16 ans, grande perche rousse aux yeux verts et à la peau plus claire que la lune, s'accrochait à son cou.

« -Quoi ? »

Le ton glacial vexa un peu la jeune femme mais elle n'en tint pas compte très longtemps.

« -Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais, débraillé, dans le fauteuil préféré de Papy, alors que tu devrais être en bas, à attendre une calèche ? Hum… ? »

Calèche ?

Habiller ?

Etait-il passé à côté d'un évènement important ?

« -Ooooh ! Scorpius, ne me dit pas que tu as effacé de ta mémoire toutes nos dernières discussions ? »

« -Je te rappelle que, même si tu es surdouée, nous avons des ASPICs à passer, et que je n'ai pas toujours le temps pour des babillages ! »

Le regard peu amène de Lily Weasley fut ce qui permit au jeune blond de réaliser l'énormité de son discours…

Ses grands-pères renouvelaient leurs vœux aujourd'hui ! Où était sa robe ? Son peigne ? Son pantalon ? Ses chaussures ? OU ?

* * *

Le soleil rebondissait sur la neige en une myriade de petits arcs-en-ciel. Severus était à la fenêtre bien campé sur ses deux jambes, ses deux mains croisées dans son dos. Le chalet qu'ils avaient pris pour leur lune de miel était minuscule mais leur suffisait. Il se détourna de la fenêtre. Harry était dans la cuisine, en face de la cheminée, entrain de discuter avec Draco d'un problème de potion quelconque… Comme quoi les choses peuvent changer ! Il l'observa, se cheveux blancs attaché en un catogan balayaient son dos fins et rond. Ses mains s'activaient tâchant de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il avait raison et non l'inverse ! De légères rides commençaient tout juste à apparaître sur son visage volontaire. Il détailla encore et encore ce corps si séduisant qui lui appartenait. La courbe du cou, balayée par des mèches claires puis celle de l'épaule, ronde et ferme. Masculine. Forte. Assez forte pour supporter les épreuves endurées… Définitivement Harry avait sut le soutenir bien plus que lui-même avait sus le faire. Cet homme si fort et si beau était son compagnon… Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble… Beaucoup de mauvais moment oui, mais aussi les meilleurs de leurs vies !

Harry coupa la communication avec Draco. Décidemment, son caractère serpentard ne changeait pas ! Plongé dans sa conversation il n'avait pas sentit le regard pesant sur son profil. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber dans deux orbes noirs et profonds. Enchanteurs. Et brûlants.

Il étira un sourire.

« -Tu as encore faim mon ange ? »

Secerus sourit à son tour.

« -Je suis un affamé. Et un assoiffé. »

« -Pourquoi ne pas se servir à la source dans ce cas ? La cuisine me semble parfaite pour un bon repas ! »

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche en souriant, Severus rejoignit son compagnon. Il glissa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

« -Effectivement. Elle est parfaite. »

Rieurs et joueurs, ils s'embrassèrent, dans une étreinte qui en aurait laissé plus d'un pantelant et jaloux, de voir irradier leur bonheur.

* * *

« Parce que les hommes ne profitent pas assez de leurs si courtes vies ! Sachez croquer dans cette pomme, elle n'est en rien pècheresse, et ceux qui l'interdisent ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent… »

C'est quelques mots offraient la conclusion parfaite de l'unique autobiographie de Harry Potter...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict final ?

Je remercie grandement Sorcière noire, et tous les reviewers !

Sorcière Noire : j'admire ton travail et je te lis depuis longtemps !


End file.
